One Day, All Women Will Become Monsters
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: Sometimes, the concrete of reality is too hard when you fall from grace. Evelyn Booker was under SHIELD's radar for her recent heists, proving to be quite the valuable asset if she agreed to become an agent. Mysterious circumstances shroud her past with questions, but she may learn who she is at SHIELD's headquarters. Cap/OC
1. The Assignment

_One Day, All Women Will Become Monsters_

_Chapter 1: A New Assignment, Old Friends, and Threats_

_"Engage people with what they expect; it is what they are able to discern and confirms their projections. It settles them into predictable patterns of response, occupying their minds while you wait for the extraordinary moment — that which they cannot anticipate."_

_-Sun Tzu_

* * *

No one could ever anticipate love.

Falling in love was one of life's greatest mysteries and to most, a blessing. It has been written about, studied, examined, flaunted, and yet it still is unpredictable. You can never explain that sudden rush, the twinkle in one's eye when speaking about or to the one they love. It touches everyone in their lifetime: from family, friendships, and to lovers, there is no way to its escape spell. No matter how hard you try, young couples, families, they appear everywhere in this world. Love was one of those things that you can touch, smell, taste, hear, and see, yet you have to wonder how or why. Many craved its affection and the idea of love in their lives. The romantic thought of being with the one you truly love the topic of romance novels or movies, stories of two lovers fighting for their love was common and well-received. He hated those, they were so fictional and cliche. Never let go? Way to go Rose. You could have had him on the door debris too. (Titanic was his most hated movie.)

_"Love is the most beautiful and sweetest form of torture."_ Its feeling can be exhilarating, sending chills and adrenaline all through your body. Your stomach flutters, your mind rushes with emotions, you tingle with anticipation and excitement when you're deep in love.

On the other side of the spectrum of emotions, what happens when you lose that rush? When the butterflies no longer flutter, when your mind isn't buzzing with excitement, what then happens to the heartbroken? To those in need of mending, heal their broken heart from rejection or loss? Those lonely ones who wander and shuffle around with a glare and sneer at the young couples and laugh at the idea of love.

Clint Barton was just one of those unfortunate souls.

Unfortunate enough to have his wings broken, the wind underneath him falling short and plunging him into the dark void called 'rejection' and 'heartbreak.' What no one ever mentions when they fall in love is the pain that goes along with it. Pain apparently comes with the package when you find yourself falling in love, you're so high on Cloud 9 that you tend to forget what comes up, must eventually come down.

And sometimes, the concrete of reality is a little too hard.

Clint was alone with his thoughts, sitting at the edge of his small bed and listening to the soft lullaby the rain sang as it pattered against the windows harmoniously. The hotel room he was staying in offered no comfort, the dim lighting that the sole lightbulb provided only made him more aware of his apparent loneliness. It seemed that the more he tried to sleep, the more her face appeared from the dark recesses of his mind, mocking him with her full ruby lips curled up into a cruel smile. As he laid back down onto the bed, she wouldn't leave his thoughts. He even attempted to count sheep. As silly as it seemed as he counted, it offered some relief for his exasperated and wary mind. Darkness had begun to cloud his mind, his eyes heavy with drowsiness as he felt himself falling into the blissful escape of sleep. But even there, she was waiting.

Her beautiful red curls flowed over her shoulders, her formal yet tight black S.H.I.E.L.D suit was replaced with a mermaid style, sweetheart top of a shimmering red dress, her slender fingers and hand waving in the air as she beckoned him to come closer.

_"Clint..."_

He shot up from his dream, a cold sweat causing him to stick to his clothing and the dirty thin sheets of his small bed. Flustered, he fell back into his pillows and rubbed his eyes tiredly, a sigh escaping his lips. His voice was still heavy with sleep and exhaustion, his was mind buzzing to life again with thoughts and tiredness, the realization hitting him that she wouldn't leave him be. The clock at his bedside read 11:35 PM with blearing red numbers, cutting through the darkness of the room with its ominous red glow and outlining the furniture and walls of the room. His mind drifted back to how he found himself in this situation, reminiscing the words Hill had told him.

_"Agent Barton, you'll be heading to Malaga, Spain to approach and meet with master thief Evelyn Booker. Apparently, some powerful people want her dead, and S.H.I.E.L.D can not allow that. She is an asset Fury wants."_

And here he was. In a small, dingy hotel off the coast of Spain, searching for this woman to discuss the terms of her safety and joining of S.H.I.E.L.D. It sounded easy enough, possibly too easy for one of Earth's mightiest heroes, the great Hawkeye of the Avengers. The details of this whole assignment had been left out, who she was and what she did wasn't spoken about, except for Clint to bring her back to base _alive_. However vague it was, Clint knew the true reasoning behind this easy mission: The Black Widow. Nick Fury took pity on the rejected agent, who was one of the finest agents he had under his jurisdiction. The grizzled war hero saw Clint needed a break from anything too difficult and sent him on a vacation. In which this mission was, a vacation to clear his mind and get him back into the game. Considering the line of work he was used to, this was as easy as it could get. Fury was aware that the two broke protocol of being a S.H.I.E.L.D operative and agent, never go into a relationship with another agent. There was an official code against fraternizing but nevertheless, Clint thought he had fallen in love, maybe even naively. It was cut short when he was let down and left behind by the very woman he loved. Natasha Romanoff.

"I've had enough with women." He muttered tiredly, rolling onto his side away from the bright alarm clock and looked out to the darkness. He often wondered on what caused her to hurt him like she did, maybe to protect him, maybe it was for a personal gain, but he would never know. She cut all ties with him as soon as she left him, becoming an abroad agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. to avoid any possible encounters with the archer. She was an Avenger, but she also had duties to her work. It was those duties that kept them torn between New York and the rest of the world.

Seeing he had to clear his mind, he flipped the lamp on and reached for the manila file beside it, the file that offered more detail on the assignment and this woman, Evelyn Booker.

He grabbed it and sat up against the cheap wooden headboard, flipping it open absentmindedly and his eyes catching a small photo hidden behind her biography. The only known information on this girl was all here, the source of this information from Interpol, who had been keeping tabs on her since her first major heist. it contained clippings of her suspected heists, notes on her numerous alias', and even a short biography but not much was known on this girl. Apparently, Interpol apprehended her once, two years ago, but due to unsubstantial evidence and faulty witnesses, they released her. The only solid facts about her was that she was an orphan and grew up in Spain. The rest of the file were papers that tagged her as a main suspect to various heists she was thought to have been involved in during the years, some dating as far back as to the early 2000's-though, it wouldn't fit within her timeline and age, though, it was suspected it was someone else's work and doing. Clint picked up the photograph from the file, set in a seaside café where she coolly sat at a table outside in the Spanish sun, unbeknownst to her that she was being photographed. At the table was a small boy, tan skinned and cheery faced as he ate pastries beside her.

Clint read her file again, nothing about being a mother. He raised a brow suspiciously, the boy was a possible liability to her thievery and may cause as a bias in her decision making. Every little thing had to go into his decisive planning, calculate possibilities and outcomes. Wise words resounded from his training, _"Strategy without tactics is the slowest route to victory. Tactics without strategy is the noise before defeat." _He decided on the more upfront and honest approach, seeing as this girl's life centered around deceit and secrecy.

Her personal file offered little to no useful information, but some things did seem unusual about her life.

_-NAME_: Evelyn Booker

_ALIASES_: Cindy Blake, Alexandria Graham, Laura Cohen, Rhea Silvers (others unknown)

_APPEARANCE_: Bronze hair, 5'7, gold-hazel eyes, slim-medium built, athletic. (She has dyed her hair numerous times and often disguises her real appearance.)

_AGE_: Estimated about 24 to 27, birthdate is unknown.

_HISTORY_: Born in the United States (? American accent and features, skin is paler compared to her Spanish counterparts) Her real name is undisclosed, she had tampered with Interpol and Spanish records back in 2008 and all of her personal records were lost.. The only solid facts we know of her is in official adoption records under the name of Clarissa Waters, when she was placed in Malaga's Angels Orphanage at age seven. It is thought that she was left there by her real, unknown parents, being at such a young age it was easy for her to forget her true origins.

From 2008 to 2013, she had moved after her first heist and is believed to have been in India, China, Japan, Germany, and England. From numerous sources and her confided partner, it is thought that she is fluent in English, Spanish, French, German, Chinese, and Hindi. This leads us to suspect she was educated quite well in her past.

_2008_- Evelyn had managed to sneak inside Interpol headquarters and tampered with certain files that erased her true identity, replacing it with her false name. It is believed she had been working with the Jackson brothers, Craig and Kyle, and partner Nathan Clyde.

_2009_- It is thought that in Egypt she and Clyde took a trip there for six months, where it was believed they stole a ancient Egyptian headdress. Sources say there was also a more intimate and romantic linking between the two, but it was never proved.

_2010_- Booker and the Jacksons both appeared briefly in India, arriving in Mumbai and then leaving the next day. We are still unsure as to why.

_2011_- In a bold move, Booker, Clyde and new member Scarlett Frost all traveled to Japan in an attempt to steal some artifacts from Kyoto's museum. The heist ended in failure however when Frost had tripped an alarm system and had activated all the security systems. Frost was caught, Booker and Clyde had managed to slip by as local police raided the museum.

In 2012, thanks in part to her former partner, Nathan Clyde, at the tip in exchange for Scarlett Frost, Interpol forces apprehended her at her home in Blackwater, England. However Clyde and Frost soon disappeared afterwords, and due to the unsubstantial evidence, Interpol released her a week later.

In an interrogation preformed by Interpol agents, she was silent and reluctant to answer any questions. When told how they found her, a change was seen as she stiffened and became agitated on hearing about Clyde's and Frost's involvement in her apprehension. She refused to talk to anyone or eat the first two days, shocked and despondent on her situation and who was to blame. However, she opened up on the third day of questioning and seemed less visibly shaken. She explained that she had no recollection of her parents or origins. Aside from that, on a personal level she believed it a bother to care or linger about her past. Although, she displayed obvious confusion and uncertainty as she tried to recall her parents for a moment.

Her attitude about the subject signaled a certain displeasure and untrusting personality due in part because of her past. It may be a developed resentment at the idea of abandonment at such an early age and a possible motive as to why she specifically goes for materialistic objects such as gold, artifacts, money and diamonds. She had lived in Malaga's Angels Orphanage until 18, where she pulled her first successful heist. All other information in newspaper clippings of said heists. There is also surveillance informing us that she has close ties to the Family located in Spain, the Count Nefaria had taken the young woman under his wing after his wife's mysterious death. This further proves that she is of European or Caucasian descent, and may even be Nefaria's 'secret' daughter and next of kin. No evidence of such claims can be proven, she is still Evelyn Booker.-

Scribbled on at the bottom of her biography was different addresses, ranging from Spain to Japan. The newest address was circled with red pen, her current and believed house in Malaga.

"Looks like I have someone to visit tomorrow." He noted groggily and gave one last glance at her photograph, shaking his head in pity towards her. From betrayal to abandonment, this woman had experienced it all, which only strengthened his plan to be straightforward and explain the situation as it is. Exhaustedly, he tucked picture back into the file and placed it back on the nightstand, turning the lamp off in one more attempt to fall asleep.

* * *

_Barcelona, Spain 10:54 AM_

_Nefaria Estate_

_The Next Day_

* * *

"Count Nefaria." Her voice was humbled and warm towards the gentleman across from her, her head bowed in respect to the great M of the Maggia and crime syndicate. He merely stroked his chin with a look of acknowledgement and interest towards the woman and her sentiment. His face was calm yet stoic as he watched her fluent and graceful motions with a careful eye. He read every movement with scrutiny, his cold golden eyes sending a small chill crawling through her skin as she felt his eyes trail and roam all over her. On his dark mahogany desk was a sole manila file, **BOOKER** stamped across in bright red that caught her eye immediately as she rose back to full height. "It's an honor to be in your presence, sir." She found her gaze meeting his, the cold, pregnant pause inching ever more tense with ever passing moment.

"Ah, Evelyn. Please, take a seat." His voice was cool and smooth, dipping as he said her name with such authority and almost melodic in his rich octave voice. She complied quickly, taking a seat at one of the two navy satin cushioned chairs that sat across from the desk and the Count. He never left her gaze, leaning forward into the desk and laying his hands flatly on either side of the file with all seriousness.

"We have much to discuss, Miss Booker." She nodded in response as her eyes darted to the file, a hint of curiosity and uncertainty spreading across her face that caused Nefaria to crack a small smile on his lips.

"Relax Miss Booker, it is only a résumé and portfolio- as you can say- of your renowned exploits. And may I say, you do deserve your title." Relief washed over her as she eased into the seat and gazed across the man with a proud smirk.

"Thank you sir."

"Why of course, you are a guest in my humble abode, do relax. Why should I harm you? You are the ace up my sleeve, the secret and treasured card I can use whenever necessary. Why Miss Booker, you should feel quite at home while you are in my company."

"I feel honored sir."

"Please, do call me Nefaria, M, or Count."

"Yes... M." She paused mid-sentence, stopping herself from calling him sir once more and finishing awkwardly. He nodded as another smile spread on his face, his calloused fingers running over the file and its contents with appraisal and contemplation.

"States in your data file you were raised an orphan Miss Booker. Is this true?" She clicked her tongue, shoulders rising in tense uncertainty that caused his eyebrow to raise curiously. "I take it you do not like to speak of the subject, am I correct?" She nodded twice, answering both of his comments as he then looked back to the file in his hands.

"And you were apprehended by Interpol. Is this also true?" She stiffly nodded slowly, the man across from her setting her file back onto the desk with a grim, disappointed expression.

"What happened Miss Booker? Did my ace lose its charm? Has my knife become dull? Shall I buy a new one and get rid of my used one?" She froze, hairs standing from the back of her neck as he shook his head once more in scolding. "As you can understand Miss Booker. I have no room for imperfections. Your file is like a beautiful masterpiece. It has all the right colors, shapes, the picture is just marvelous..." He paused, licking his lips as he raised his index finger and wagged it in shame. "Yet stained with one small and nagging mistake, the one thing that takes away from the painting's potential beauty, one small red streak running across the edge of it all." He stood up from his seat at his desk and walked over to hers, looming over her with a more critical and scrutinized eye of disappointment as he leaned in and whispered in her ear gingerly.

"You have one last chance Miss Booker. Do not disappoint. At least for your sake."

* * *

He awarded her with one week to produce results. It was within that one week that her fate was to be decided, she had to give them what they wanted. Her target was Sanchez Navas, former head of the Malaga front for the syndicate until he went AWOL and left for personal gain. Word had reached Count Nefaria of Navas's dealings under the table and his rebellious defiance to not comply with the Count's terms. That was profit lost because of one man's greed and arrogance. As the Count put it, "just another streak upon a masterpiece, a flaw that must be set right." She was fortunate and grateful for the Count's faith in her and her team, the Maggia boss wasn't always so forgiving when it came to small detail of imperfections.

She tried to read a book to get her mind off what he told her. It was a book of quotes, she figured maybe if she read it, it might help her clear up her thoughts and mind. Last thing she needed was to lose focus.

_"When we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test our courage and willingness to change; at such a moment, there is no point in pretending that nothing has happened or in saying that we are not yet ready. The challenge will not wait. Life does not look back. A week is more than enough time for us to decide whether or not to accept our destiny."_

The quote was a little too eerily similar for comfort. Even hours later, the whole conversation sent another chill washing through her. Naturally, for one that didn't accept herself as destined or fated in her life, the fact that everything hung in the balance was quite a cold slap of reality to the face. She didn't live for fate or destiny. In a way, she almost loathed the idea of her life being predictable. How can one know if tomorrow will never come, if that breath would be her last? She saw life as one great adventure, with unexpected twists and turns in which no one could ever prepare for. Whatever road you chose to pursue, that was your life. Destiny was just an excuse to not change what was set, a romantic idea for those naive enough to believe it. To believe that you had no control over your life, that the only thing within your mortal grasp was how you met this fate, she laughed at the idea. Evelyn was different, she wanted to create her own futures and life, not dwell and wonder what life had in store for her.

Maybe for others it offered some comfort to know you had a future to look forward to, a family, a home, basic yet meaningful ideas. Evelyn never saw herself as a mother, or found herself in a permanent, settled home, but at times it was considered and thought about. She sometimes wondered who would she bother to fall in love with, or let alone start a family with and settle in a nice home alongside this new family. Then she would remember the last time she naively fell in love and the butterflies in her stomach would turn into tight knots. She then realized the life of a housewife and family wasn't meant for her. If that's the one thing fate had in store for the thief, was that she was doomed to roam the earth alone. Did the idea of love sometimes flicker through her thoughts?

Yes of course, but that was only when she saw a happy couple linking arms down the street or kissing in the park. Romantic movies weren't her thing either.

Naturally she shot that idea down and treated the image of romance as a joke. Not many things particularly got underneath her skin, but the few things that did usually involved fate, death and love. Holidays dedicated to those subjects were dryly ignored and avoided, not bothered or tinkered with in her fast lifestyle. Valentine's day was just another day to gorge yourself on chocolates and watch Walking Dead reruns, and not feel guilty.

Guilt wasn't apart of her vocabulary. In the wide spectrum of emotions, she had lost her touch with her sensitive side. If she felt sorry for half the things she had to do, she would have lost her mind. Guilt was always followed by regret and in her life, she had no time for sorrow, for happiness, for anger, she had no place for feelings. She wasn't an evil or cold person, she was actually quite the opposite. However she kept that deep inside, protected from anyone who could tamper and hurt her heart. There have been rare occurrences when her true self would surface over her hard exterior, solely when she found herself with her close friends or family. However, when she was alone, with no one to support her, talk with her, she retreated back into her hard shell. It was just one of those things people around her learned to adapt with, learn how they could coax her away from her acrimonious and calculated exterior surrounding her heart.

But she was human. Well, she liked to think so anyway. It was just a job. Not her real self, but a job that involved the Nefaria Family, the Sisterhood of Istar, a couple skills in swordsmanship, and thievery. That was her life. She was apart of something so much grander than herself, she just wasn't sure what. Her morbid yet very real eidetic nightmares haunted her, almost trying to unlock that part of her mind she had forgotten so long ago, when she was a tearing, lonely seven year old. She was on edge most nights. Gunshots, angry yells and horrified screams, but she never could get herself beyond that. Fear could strike and seize her, especially in her life, she looked fear and death in the face many times. She wished she had a future to look forward to, a family, a love to fill and heal some wounds. She was just as vulnerable as anyone else. The only difference was she was an agent and thief of the Nefaria Family, not your typical housewife.

Like every other morning, she woke up, made herself breakfast, and often met with her business associates and pals. Craig was staying in Madrid for the time being, his brother Kyle was coming back to Spain from his contracted job in Australia. Those were her friends, the sole two confidants she trusted in her line of work. Especially after the incident, it was easy to see why she had decided to keep her heart in its cage and conservatively stayed away from others.

"Message from CRAIG delivered 5:28 PM." Her phone announced in the silence of her apartment. She was resting on the couch, staring up into the ceiling deep in thought when the robotic voice cut in.

"About time." Evelyn muttered and reached over to the cluttered coffee table, snatching up her phone.

_"Eve,_

_Just got the message now officially. Information of the rodent and his cheese are verified. The rodent has his cheese, too bad the little mice want a bite." _The cheesy codenames would never end for her Scottish partner, he always managed to come up with some wacky name to 'cover-up' the truth. She smirked and continued reading, hearing his accent and slurs as she read his text.

_"Sorry about Neffy. He's been in a bit of a hard going mood for quite awhile. Something about his daughter. Not so sure, just don't take it so hard. You're the closest thing to a respectable daughter he's got. He's known you since you were 18. Hope you saved me some of your world class pasta for me as well, the gang will be at our spot tomorrow to discuss everything._

_-C" _Then just as soon as she finished, he sent another message.

"_PS, in celebration of this new contract we can watch old classic movies (Titanic and the Notebook included, A Walk In The Clouds sounds perf too) and we can sob together. Maybe we can do each others hair for the occasion. Gossiping sounds fun too. xoxo"_

She snorted at the last part and felt a smile spreading across her lips as she read it silently to herself. Though the news were good, she couldn't help but wonder what would come to all of them due to this newest development. Count Nefaria said it himself, he had no room for imperfection. Just the vast scale of this heist was going to require the best from her team. Mistakes were not accepted, every little detail and precaution had to be anticipated, prepared and planned for.

Her mind couldn't help but drift onto what would be the consequences or outcome of her future because of this contract, what if they didn't perform up to par with their requirements? What if the family found them no longer useful? Sighing at the idea, she tucked stray strands of dark bronze hair over her ear absentmindedly. Her mind buzzed with scenarios, all of them ending with a blur and two gunshots. It scared her how much those gunshots were so eerily familiar, almost like she's known those gunshots were soon to come anyway. For being someone who loathed the idea of fate and destiny, she was quite accepting of her impending and ever approaching death.

_"Oh yeah. Totally explains why he's threatening to whack me. Thanks Craig."_ She paused and shook her head, erasing what she wrote and starting over in a more lighthearted tone.

_"He's quite the charmer. Nearly 5 years I've known him, and he's still such a sweetheart. Ain't he? Nef has a daughter? Well, that's a shock. I'm flattered yet worried about being seen as his daughter, god knows what he expects from me._

_And sure Craig. You want me to bake some cookies and cupcakes for everyone too? :)_

_Eve"_

Her day would have gone on smoothly if it wasn't for unexpected visitors roughly pounding at the door, impatiently calling out to her with their voices angry and vicious for entry into her apartment. The men were not unexpected, she had been prepared for two options if Navas did send men for her. She just expected them to be assassins, not common brutes or thugs. Her pride was sarcastically wounded.

_Cheap bastard. Sending local gangbangers to my house. I am disappointed in his lack of faith in me. Or how much he underestimates my dexterous work. _She suddenly grinned, _he won't suspect much of me then! This should be easy if his guard is as low as I think it is. _Deceitfulness was a skill she had learned well enough to fool even Nefaria.

"Open up Mueller! Give it up, Navas knows you left to meet with Nefaria!" The Spanish was slurred, deep and demanding. The voices belonged to Navas's men, no doubt. They had been keeping tabs on her, which further amused the idea of Navas frightened to realize what he had built around himself. Greed was the fastest way to get yourself killed, but it was a way of living for Evelyn. It seemed like the only way to survive this new, 'modern' world.

* * *

_Who doesn't love a bit of mafia thrown into the mix? If you understand who Count Nefaria is, high five to you :) [its an Iron Man comic universe villain] yes, Madame Masque and Count Nefaria will appear in this fic. :)_

_Hey there! I've decided to write this when it all came to me today. So, this is a Clintasha story, but there will be a hint, slight Clint/OC because who doesn't love to write about our two favorite SHIELD operatives. :) Ah, heartbreak. Tis a painful thing. Her relationship with Clint is going to be fun to write, considering that is Cap/OC. Read on my lovelies. Read on to understand. :)_

_Hope you liked it! Review, fav, or follow,_

_Swallows :)_


	2. Teamwork and Memories

_One Day, All Women Will Become Monsters_

_Chapter 2: Teamwork and Memories_

_"Better to be strong than pretty and useless."_

_-Lilith Saintcrow_

* * *

"Why is it always me." She quipped tiredly, running a hand over her face as she glanced back and forth between her front door and the balcony in contemplation. If she wanted it to-or if she felt it was necessary- the balcony could become an escape route. If she climbed the drainpipe that ran down the side of the concrete two-storied house, she could easily cut across the neat, green lawn and head to her motorcycle parked down the street. Leave the apartment with clean hands. It would be wise to go run and live to fight another day. Mainly because of the amount of banging on her door and the booming voices, she estimated it was about five thugs sent to kill her.

Five. Five against one. The odds weren't in her favor, the decision should have been easy to make, but it wasn't. Nothing ever was this simple, there were so many things she had to consider. A question of time, pride, and morale was being put on the line if she ran... What would come of it? Would Count Nefaria take that as an act of cowardice or intelligence? After all, she only had a week until Nefaria wanted results. Results she would have to provide. She cursed herself for putting herself in this dire situation and shook her head exhaustedly.

If she didn't over think so much on the situation, she would have ran to escape Navas' reach and hold it out just a while longer. Well, until she could do what she was paid to do, and finish the Navas contract by the end of that week. However, in turn for running away, would she give Navas the satisfaction of having scared her off? She had a reputation to uphold. A little round Spaniard who let his arrogance win himself over won't be the one to get that pleasure from her.

_No matter what the costs, sometimes, your name and pride had to be upheld. I'm not some pushover._ She paused mid-thought and concluded bitterly as a tired sigh escaped her lips. Frustrated, she rubbed the bridge of her nose because of the incessant yelling and banging that was echoed throughout her apartment. All because of the five thugs at her door that Navas sent. Her eyes narrowed and sharpened towards the door with a new sense of annoyance.

_That bastard Navas! Besides, Navas has it coming now. He especially does after this little stunt. That noise is so damn annoying! Don't they know how to properly kill someone? God. So much banging and yelling!_

"I need to seriously reevaluate my job..." She mumbled as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to drown the noise out with her thoughts. Evelyn began to come to her decision and tipped the scales to killing all five of them. Just for giving her a bad headache. The other option was she could get some information on Navas, his whereabouts and any new activities, if they were willing to talk.

She was pretty sure they weren't going to talk over coffee and muffins though.

_Something is off about this... Just wrong. Five thugs, not assassins, they keep calling me Mueller, not Booker, and yet they think they can kill me. It was either Navas had terrible info on me, or he's messing with me. Deceit is a powerful card to be dealing, what is it that he's hiding, that is yet to be seen._ She narrowed her eyes momentarily at the door and paused for a moment, waiting for any changes in the yelling or banging before she found it safe enough to slip into her bedroom at the far end of her apartment. Underneath her neatly made bed, she pulled out a small black leather case that was wrapped in a rose pink sash with gold trimming. On the pink of the sash, one large golden design of a crest cradling a capitalized N-For Nefaria- with two crossed swords tucked behind the crest also had smaller gold designs surrounding the rest of the sash. She smiled as soon as she saw the rose colored sash, gently lifting the course fabric between her thumb and index finger in reminiscing the past. How time goes by for her, too fast, too long ago...

"Mueller! Open it up or else!" His threatening cry jolted her from her reverie and she sprung to her feet with the leather case and sash in either hand.

"Alright. If Navas wants me, that's just what I'll do." She tied the sash around her waist tightly to secure it and opened the case, lifting the delicately crafted and gleaming metal of her saber. The dark black leather wrapped around the silver metal of the handle, the flat end of the handle was made of ivory, beautifully decored with a bird leaving its cage. A slight smirk tugged at the edge of her lips, her saber was one of the few most precious objects she owned, aside from the sash and her mother's necklace. The memories carried and embedded in that sword were nothing but good ones. Memories of friends, faces, places all rushed to her mind with the same familiarity and warmth.

"I'll count to three! One...!" Sheathing her sword, she tied the black leather of the scabbard to her waist and then lifted the last item in the case, a dull, darkened grey Beretta. The cold steel brought a different side of memories to flood her mind. They were harsher, unwelcoming and darker opposed to those of the saber's, it told a story she wished to forget.

"Three! We're coming in!" Shit! Her hand flew to her jacket pocket, tucking the Beretta safely into the inside pocket as her eyes darted around the room for a hiding spot. Finally, her head darted to the window of her bedroom, where the fire escape tentatively waited when she smirked in satisfaction. Now with a plan set in her mind, she rushed out to the fire escape just as the other five burst through the front door.

* * *

"Man, where is she?" The youngest asked, he was a nervous teenager with one small pink scar running across his chin and two black circles encasing his round and anxious brown eyes from a recent fight. The leader of the five turned to face his newest member, the kid was just inducted into the gang last week, his name was Alex- he checked through his memory to reassure the kid's name, shrugging to himself when it made sense- and pointed to the balcony and then the far end leading into her bedroom, showing the others where to go.

"Search the apartment, the Boss wants everything and anything that could help 'im."

"Like what Margo?" It came out more as a sarcastic snarl rather than a question from the smirking member of the pack, the silent thug who was always twirling his knife with a certain eagerness as the others chatted. Margo, the leader, shoved the knife yielding member-that everyone called Jack- ahead to the direction of the balcony.

"Shut it Jacky, or I'll tell 'ol Ricker to shut it for ya." Ricker was the larger yet denser member that was known for his strength and brutality. The large brute with dull brown eyes bore into Jack's maniacal green for a moment momentarily to back Margo's statement, huffing out his chest to intimidate the knife-wielding member. The last, fifth member couldn't help but roll his eyes at the scene, Ricker and Jack both waiting for the first man to back down from his threats and break eye contact, the kid Alex standing there with that edgy grimace while Margo continued to grin proudly. Piper was the silent and brooding blonde of the gang, who kept to himself and often knew how to handle a tight situation. The go-to type. The blonde frustratedly shoved both Jack and Alex away from him and walked ahead of his fellow gang members deeper into the neat and empty living room. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, his gun peeking in and out with every movement as his eyes searched the dark room with anticipation to get a shot at her. All he needed was a target.

"Lets fucking get this done ladies. If we may." The others agreed with begrudged mumbles and split up within two groups, knowing that it would be quicker if they did. Jack, Ricker and Margo formed the largest group to cover most of the apartment, which included the balcony, walk-in closet, and living room at the left of the house. Piper and Alex teamed up to check and scan through the kitchen, her empty bedroom, the unused guest room/library and bathroom.

"Oh Miss Mueller! Come on lil' lady! We ain't gonna hurt ya! The Boss just wants to chat!" Jack hummed softly, a cruel smirk edging onto his face as he approached the double balcony glass doors with his knife still in hand. Margo was still hovering near the closet, eyeing Jack cautiously. He never trusted the man, this could be the perfect-and only- opportunity to get rid of the guy without it being too obvious. As a plan began to form in his head, he found himself staring off into nothing and idly watching Piper and Alex appear in and out of the rooms.

"Yo Ricker! Help me out, will ya?" Margo blurted out without warning, waving over to the largest man with a warm yet grim expression spread on his features as he pointed to something within the closet. Jack took slight alarm to the sudden outburst but continued on to step out into the balcony and leaned on the railing momentarily. He eyed the others casually yet keenly as they conversed, occasionally glancing over to his direction with a sharp dart of their head, and then nod confidently to one another in agreement. Jack huffed in annoyance and grumbled about how unfair they've been to him, a dark, solemn thought from the back of his head urged him to take the matter into his own hands but he shook it off quickly.

_Nah, nah, nah. I ain't gonna kill my brothers. _He grimaced and his eyes darkened with more thoughts. _But they're not your brothers, Jack._

"I don't remember having guests over. Are you looking for me? I've got a new friend, boys." A sudden female and smooth velvet voice rang out, emanating from on top of the roof above him. A bronze haired woman looked down to him with a cool smirk and both hands on her hips, a sword scabbard and sash was tied around her waist that immediately caught Jack's attention from his shock. Jack jumped back and nearly fell from the balcony, obviously startled and shocked in seeing the woman appear from out of nowhere and that she had managed to catch him off-guard. Jack's eyes further widened with amazement when another figure, a man with steely grey eyes and a bow gripped firmly in his hands, appeared at her side soon afterwards.

"I'll stay quiet if I were you. He's got enough arrows to make Chuck Norris think twice. So if you may," Clint raised his arm and aimed his bow towards the dazed Jack, arrow ready as he despondently finished her threat.

"Don't move and stay right there, moving doesn't help."

* * *

_Moments Earlier_

_Malaga, Spain_

_Rooftop of Evelyn's Apartment_

_5:40 P.M._

"Who are you?" She questioned carefully as her hand rested on the sword tied to her hip cautiously, her eyes trying to see past the hood the figure wore with a cold yet confused stare. The figure was a tall, well built man as far as she could tell in the darkness of the Spanish evening. He was standing in front of her with his slim black bow slung over his shoulder and his gun still holstered at the side of his leg. He had his arms crossed but his underneath the shade, his expression was calm and patient. However in the nighttime and shielding of the hood, she wasn't able to read his features like she wanted to. She didn't feel intimidated with the man, the aura and air around him wasn't threatening or angry like the other five thugs had around them, it was more over as a calm, patient mood with this new man. She couldn't help but wonder what his purpose was and why he was there. To prove he meant no harm to Evelyn, he flipped his hood down and watched as the girl took a step back in amazement.

"You! You're Hawkeye! An Avenger!" A year had passed since the New York incident, the Avengers had faded away from the public's view but for citizens of New York City and all those present, the memory was still fresh in their minds. Especially hers, she was in New York when it happened, it was all so sudden and chaotic, but it ended within hours from when it started. She remembered so clearly the red, white and blue clad Avenger with a shield matching his outfit: Captain America_. _

* * *

**New York City**

**3:23 P.M. 2012**

**Flashback**

_She knew she had to help, get people to the underground like the police was directing everyone to. Admist all the rumble, the cries, and frantic crowds, Evelyn was leading a group of thirty people to the nearest subway station when the Chitauri- the freakishly large aliens- surrounded them and began howling at one another as if they were talking. Evelyn turned to the nearest family, a single mother and her twin, 5 year old daughters when she realized she had to protect these innocent people. _

_"Evelyn, be careful you twit!" Craig knew exactly what Evelyn had in mind, and his younger brother Kyle was just as ready as the Chitauri paused and aimed their rifles and weapon-arm pieces towards the group._

_"Do you guys remember Russia?" Her voice cracked slightly as she continued to watch the single mother hug her two little girls and wipe away their desperate tears. Their brown eyes were so full of fear, a very real fear of dying and losing one another. Evelyn knew she couldn't allow that to happen to such innocent lives, to children, who were so carefree and naive to the world around them. They looked like her adoptive sisters living in Malaga, the memory of her family spurring her on with determination and anger to protect that small family._

_"Yeah...?" The brothers said in confused unison, unsure of what Evelyn was telling the two. The Jackson brothers stood in front of another helpless family, the three beautiful children already protected and held close by their parents._

_"And when those guards surrounded us?"_

_"Yeah!" The idea suddenly hit her partners as they nodded confidently to their leading female counterpart and reached for their guns that was hidden within their pockets._

_"On my count!" Evelyn cried out above the explosions and screams resounding near Stark Tower as she fished around her jacket pocket for the cold steel of her Beretta. Craig and Kyle did the same, awaiting further orders while the leading Chitauri also raised his arm to signal when to fire._

_"1...!"_

_"2...!"_

_"Ma'am get down!" Evelyn immediately dived towards the single mother and shielded the three of them with her own body as a sharp noise cut through the air above them. Soon following a few loud cracks and gurgling from confused Chitauri at watching their leader fall under a flying shield. They tried to fire their rifles but the Captain was too nimble and agile for them to aim at__. A few gunshots also rang out, which she assumed was from the Jackson brothers as people screamed and began to trample over one another to escape. As the cries and stomping over rumble resounded from each step, the screams grew louder when someone realized a peculiar, glowing blue box beeping._

_"Grenade! Get down!" The new voice commanded as people ran towards the nearest sheltering rumble. Evelyn, the single mother, and the twins weren't able to get away as the __loud explosion caused her to fly backwards with the family. Instinctively, she reached for the twins in midair and brought either other one of them close to her as she took the hard fall for the three of them onto the concrete. As she landed onto the hard New York sidewalk, she slammed her head against the pavement. With their savior barely awake and groaning in pain, the twins screamed for their mother to help them and come over. With Evelyn's world flashing in and out of the darkness, she found it hard to stay conscious when a sudden roar of appraisal and cheering to the new figure in blue numbed her hearing further. She wasn't able to hear the muffled calls for her that seemed so deafening yet soft._

_"Evelyn!"_

_"Is that Captain America?"_

_"We have to go head to the E Station! Hurry!"_

_"Evelyn!"_

_"Go ahead, take and lead these people to safety!"_

_"Are you bloody mad Craig! We can't leave Eve!"..._

_"Ma'am...?" Her hearing was slowly returning, the blackness fading away as she struggled to open her eyes. "Ma'am...?" Weakly, she lifted a hand to onto the back of her head and rubbed it tenderly, fluttering her eyes open to meet those of the concerned blue eyed Avenger. The masked hero breathed a sigh of relief and then offered his gloved hand out to her as she struggled to sit upright._

_"Are they... safe?" She asked with a coarse and exhausted voice as the Avenger helped her to her feet and nodded to assure her worries._

_"Yes Ma'am. They're safe now."_

_"Good. Good." She mumbled to herself but he heard her due to his heightened senses and offered her a small, awkward yet well-meaning pat on the back. He would go on to change her view on her self with only four words._

_"Ma'am, you're a hero." _

_"What?" She was taken aback at his statement, losing her balance and her mind whizzing with delayed, blurred thoughts as she tried to wrap around what he said. She stumbled forward and then felt the same hands that helped her up now hold her by her waist and shoulder to steady the disorientated woman. Frightened or instinctively, she reacted by clinging onto his uniform and wrapping her fingers into the tough yet smooth fabric that protected him. He was surprised by this, he's never held a woman like that, not even the beautiful Peggy Carter. Once she found herself steady, she looked up to see those same warm blue eyes now fill with confusion and concern. _

_"Ma'am?" His voice matched his expression as she quickly let go with a naturally calm smile of encouragement. Without another word, she took a step back to allow either one of them regain their composure and personal space. The Avenger gave her a curt nod in understanding as he pointed__ in the direction of downtown New York City and away from Stark Tower._

_"Head to the E subway station, keep going straight that way. Your friends and the group you were leading will be over there, be careful Ma'am." He explained quickly as more Chitauri flew overhead and his earpiece buzzed with Clint talking to all the Avengers._

_"More coming your way Captain, Stark and Hulk are taking care of the big ones." He turned to the woman once more and she understood the strained stare he gave her. Evelyn knew he was needed elsewhere to help, the whole city was under attack, innocent and helpless people were still out there, waiting to be saved. She understood completely._

_"Be careful yourself, alright?" She told him promptly but with a hint, only a hint of affection. She then turned on her heels and began walking away from the Captain as her mind still rolled over those words. She did the same for the man out of time, her own words of genuine care was unexpected in times like this. Peggy always did tell him to be careful all those years ago, but no one seventy years later offered that same advice. He watched as the bronze haired woman head further and further away which he realized was the wrong way. Clint also buzzed into his ear again, warning the team of advancing Chitauri heading towards Grand Central. The Captain made one last comment to the woman, knowing he had to redirect her to the E station before she got hurt._

_"Ma'am, it's the other way! And don't worry, I'll be fine! Keep steady!"_

_"Captain, Thor is clearing the street, but he needs support, you're the closest one. Go head over." Clint's voice added admist Stark's sarcastic comments and Natasha's orders directed to Thor and Captain._

_"Watch out you two, get the high ground and watch out for the buildings. These things are everywhere." Natasha told Steve and sighed tiredly over the communications. He couldn't help but nod to no one in particular and watch the bronze ponytail bob through the streets. He didn't even get her name. Nevertheless, she turned as soon as she heard him call after her. The only problem was that he wasn't there to hear._

_"Thanks! Uh, Captain America right?" _He had disappeared by then.

Since that moment, it was one she never could forget. She told the kids at the orphanage she cared for the fantastic story, their little excited faces beaming with amazement as she recounted her tale many times for their bedtime story. She was often questioned why she never forgot the short, seemingly painful memory, but she always responded with a 'good triumphs over evil' and 'you'll be rewarded for your good work' line. In truth, she never forgot because the Captain- not knowing who she was- helped her when she needed it and even boldly called her a hero. She never told them that, she didn't want the children to assume what Evelyn did was heroic. She was still a thief, working for and had even grown up with exotic yet dangerous people. The Sisterhood of Istar, the Nefaria Crime Syndicate, in her eyes she wasn't a hero to anyone.

But, for a brief moment in time, she was.

* * *

"My name is Clint Barton, I work for SHIELD, and I'm here to protect you." She chewed her bottom lip hesitantly for a couple moments before holding out her hand for him to shake. Clint gripped her hand firmly in mutual respect, so she wasn't as complicated as he thought. The straightforward approach was working so far but by the grim face she had and the fact that they both were hiding up on her roof, Navas had already sent men to kill her. She thought on what Clint said and calmly looked to the edge of roof that lead to the balcony of her apartment.

"Oh well, you could help me right now actually. Come on, Cowboy. It seems some people want to have a chat."

* * *

_Tada! Next chapter will include lots of butt kicking, and she is quite a character, isn't she! I tried to make her interaction with the captain as realistic and natural as I could. Lord knows I hate cliche "love at first sight" moments. I tried to write how he felt a little, and how she did, she's a thief. She isn't a good person, but he told her she was. It is a small moment in time, a little memory, but it has a big impact on her. She does care for others, but in her own ways._

_Stay beautiful you guys, _

_read, follow, fav, review,_

_Swallows :)_


	3. Compromise

_One Day, All Women Will Become Monsters_

_Chapter 3: Compromise_

_"Do not let us mistake necessary evils for good."_

_-C.S. Lewis_

* * *

"I won't hurt you Robin Hood, I just need the girl." Evelyn glanced over to Clint, her expression unreadable and cold at Jack's statement. It was obvious now they weren't going to talk, or at least this man wouldn't. Navas had set the bar, he played his piece The only problem was that he did not plan ahead . He returned her stare, sharing a thought as they then turned to face the man still at the balcony.

"I don't want to kill you."

"But I have to kill you."

"Then it is settled." Clint finished abruptly and raised his bow, the slim arrow held fast to the tight string as he pulled it back with ease. The other man stood to his full height, huffing exasperatedly and then holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Kill them, not me man." Jack pleaded with a wide-eyed stare to either one of them. Evelyn paused and made Clint lower his bow, the dirty blonde haired man curiously watched as she looked down to Jack with an unforgiving glare.

"Tell me where Navas is and I won't kill you. Then, get the hell out of my house god dammit." Her voice turned cold with anger as she raised her gun and narrowed her eyes. Jack was helpless, he had no other options but talk. He turned on his heels and stared out into the street, softly murmuring all he knew so only Clint and Evelyn could hear.

"We were hired by a man named Luchino. He told us were to find you, he had a big suit and said he worked for Navas. He was a middle aged man, you know, like black-grey hair, mustache, blue eyes, tall old man with tons of bodyguards. He was an odd guy, he said your name as if he was regretting this. He didn't say nothing about Navas' whereabouts, but he said something about reporting back to Madrid once it was done. So, here we are lady. Now what's it gonna be?" Evelyn hid her horror and shock, keeping a cool and level-headed approach to what Jack told her. As much as she tried to hide it, Clint could see her shoulders rise up and lock together tensely and her teeth grit only slightly. Something Jack said, something wasn't quite just right and it bothered her on a deep level.

"He also said if you got too hard to handle..." Jack smirked and turned around, weighing his gun inside his jacket pocket as he looked up to Clint and Evelyn. "Elysium."

"What?" Evelyn fell to her knees and clutched her hand over her heart and one to her head. Her ears filled with this terrible ringing, pounding and throbbing her head as a sharp pain cut through her chest at an unknown source. She felt salty tears brim her eyelashes at the unbearable pain, groaning and rolling on the rooftop floor as Clint raised his bow angrily.

"What the hell did you do to her!" He barked out, hearing the people inside the apartment suddenly rush to the balcony and to where Jack was standing.

"ELYSIUM!" Evelyn yelped out in agony, she could feel her lungs close as if something was crushing her chest. Her head's throbbing and ringing grew louder and harder, her whole mind blurred and her vision was fading away with every passing moment. He was unsure of how to help Evelyn, glancing between her helpless crying and the men who caused her suffering. They all realized quickly that Clint's bow was raised and Jack ducked behind Ricker to protect himself as the archer released three arrows directly at the group. The leader and biggest thug crumpled onto the balcony in a lifeless pile, only two of the arrows reached their intended targets.

"Shit!" Clint hissed frustratedly as he hopped down from the roof to the balcony. He raised his bow cautiously as he scanned the room for Jack and the two others he knew were still there. Clint took a few tentative steps into the apartment, trying to see through the darkness when a dark chuckle echoed throughout the silent room.

"Hey, ya better be more polite next time Mr. Archer, you think you're tough? I'll show you tough!" Jack hopped up from his position behind the couch and charged towards Clint with his knife swinging violently. Alex and Piper fired their guns towards Jack and Clint at the balcony's direction as Clint smacked Jack's ribcage with the bow and kicked him away. He dodged the incoming rounds by hiding behind the wall outside of the apartment and stood in the balcony. The bullets stopped momentarily while they reloaded, the moments felt like an eternity as Clint waited for the next flash of a gun. With his nerves on edge, the sudden loud crash of shattering glass surprised all of them.

"What the hell was that!"

"Is it him?"

"Holy crap! No, its her!"

"Evelyn?" Clint questioned confusedly as the girl he saw moments earlier in terrible pain was now in the living room. She came from the apartment's side window, her grapple hook retracting from the rooftop as she held out her sword menacingly to the exposed Alex and Piper. Meanwhile, Jack was no where to be found.

"Shoot man! Shoot!" Piper cried as Evelyn rolled to her left and just barely dodged the rounds. She ducked behind her bookshelf, the bullets riddling her books and one just grazed her shoulder. She yelped out in pain, clutching her arm as she fought the sharp pains in her chest and the darkness threatening to consume her vision. Clint took the opportunity to shoot two more arrows to the distracted thugs, hitting one in the head and the other in the shoulder.

"Th-That took lo-long enough." Evelyn stammered with a slight, weak laugh escaping her lips. He raised a brow as he watched the girl wobble and struggle to stay on her feet, collapsing onto her knees and using the sword as a cane to lean on.

"Evelyn!" He rushed to her side, offering his hand for support as she trained her eyes into the two bodies in front of her.

"He'll kill you. He won't stop Booker. He wants you dead..." Piper's soft groans and whispers were just loud enough for Evelyn to hear. The weak, unsteady woman lightly pushed Clint away and crawled over to Piper's side, wary of his warning and the puddle of blood circling around him.

"It'll take more than a couple outcasts to kill me." She sharply retorted and Piper laughed at her response, she didn't understand. His glazed eyes looked up into hers, so scared, so pained, it was easy to see through her shell. Piper closed his eyes calmly and had a slight smirk edge onto his lips.

"He knows. He'll kill you with..." Evelyn's eyes shot open in alertness as she shook the boy repeatedly for an answer.

"With what? What is it!" She screamed, her whole body shaking with anger as Clint tried to pry her away from the dying man.

"Your past."

* * *

"Clint, I don't think I can leave... Especially after today." He cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, watching as she skimmed through her own dossier. Her face was disappointed with Interpol's file on her, he assumed it was because of its lack of information and details. They were in her safe house, an apartment located at the seaside part of Malaga that was slightly larger-and more secure, she needed security after that attempt to kill her- than her other apartment. He had told her everything, from SHIELD's interest to the advantages of being apart of such an organization, the offer of a clean slate and new life. It was tempting for her to consider and weigh the possibilities, a new life, not many people were given a chance like that. However, Evelyn knew better than to trust one man'a word. As soon as the words of 'joining' were mentioned, she shifted uncomfortably and would involuntarily shake her head no in response, as if it would make him stop saying that.

"Evelyn." He took the manila file from her hands and shut it carefully, folding his hands flatly out onto the kitchen table with his grey blue eyes intently scrutinizing her movements. "You've got pretty powerful people after you. Either to kill you or to hire you-"

"-Which is what you're doing, if I can recall...-"

"And SHIELD can protect you from that. A clean slate, new life, new perspective and new motives. No more freelance thievery, join SHIELD, this Nefaria Family business will be forgotten."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Evelyn struggled to get to her feet, shaking her head despondently at his poor lying. Clint immediately held his hands out in case she fell but she remained upright with a tired frown spreading on her features. "Do you honestly believe you can just... walk away? Have you ever walked away from something so much bigger than yourself? This isn't just something you leave, no." She paused and clenched her fists, her voice slowly rising into a sharp retort. "This is something else Barton. Something else entirely."

"Listen to me Booker, you don't need to fear anything. SHIELD can help you." Clint tried to convince her otherwise, watching as she slammed her fist onto the table and shake her head.

"How can they help me if I can't even help myself Barton!" She spat with indignation, eyeing the archer with a hard expression when she felt her knees grow weak from overexerting herself. Her features softened, her voice lowering into a sad whisper. "Please. You have to understand, I do not know my past. I don't, I've tried." A sole tear streamed down her cheek as she spoke and finally said what she was never able to say before. Clint loosened up and leaned forward to listen to her as she sat back in her seat across from him. "I don't know my mother, I don't know my father, I don't know anything past age 12. Do you understand? All I see is a dark room, and in that dark room is me."

"You need to trust me."

"I can't! I can't trust anyone if a common thug knows more about me than I do!" Evelyn cried out and felt another sharp pang to her chest. How did those two men- which she has never seen or talked to ever in her lifetime- know about... that word? Or her past? Something was missing from the bigger picture.

"Alright. Alright but hear me out, please give me that much." She nodded understandably, training her eyes to the dossier in his hands with distress. "SHIELD has kept an eye on you for quite sometime, they must have something about your childhood."

"Give me time, I'll do this." She swallowed her words and closed her eyes, fighting the lump forming in her throat. Clint raised a brow at her sudden agreement, but he didn't say anything. Sensing his silence, she continued with weak confidence. "I'll join SHIELD, but there are some things I have to finish here first. I have a job to do."

* * *

_Relatively short chapter, sorry :( but you guys, SIX FAVORITES, 12 FOLLOWS, AND TWO REVIEW Y'ALL DESERVE A PRESENT :) much love beautifuls, happy holidays and a meeeeeeerry Christmas, ho ho ho! :)_

_Swallows :)_


End file.
